Miss Scrooge of the Amazon
by biggestbrandyfan
Summary: Brandy is out buying Christmas presents for herself and lied to Whiskers. Whiskers activates a strange brick with powers that causes Brandy to experience everything that happens in his book. Will Brandy change her personaility or remain a scrooge and hog her money all to herself? Based loosely on the well known story, "The Christmas Carol" by Charles Dicken.


Miss Scoorge of The Amazon

It's one late December day as Brandy Harrington heads out to the Mayan Mallayia for last minute Christmas shopping. She has a pink puffy hat on with a purple down jacket on. Her pants are a violet color but nothing too fancy. On her feet, she has fancy high heel shoes. Walking next to her is Mr. Whiskers. He's in his usual jumpsuit and wearing a red hat on his head.

Whiskers: "Brandy, go over again what exactly we're doing."

With an annoyed look on her face, she turned to look at Whiskers.

Brandy: "For the third and final time, We're going Christmas shopping!"

She then turned away and continued walking toward the mall.

Whiskers: "Oh yeah, that's right."

Brandy said nothing to him until they arrived at the mall.

Brandy: "Alright Whiskers, I'm giving you 20 shiny rocks for you to spend on Christmas presents. That's all you get so don't waste it!"

Whiskers: "Wait a minute! You have 500 total. Shouldn't I get at least half of that?"

Brandy: "Hmmm…I'm a reasonal person, let me think about it…No!"

She then flicked her tail into the air and walked away from him. Whiskers on the other hand stood there in disbrief, but got distracted on something else within 10 minutes. As he began to walk around the mall by himself, something got his attention.

Whiskers: "Gasp! Could it be what I think it is!?"

He ran into a store called Radio Jungle Shack and headed straight for the electronics. On the shelf directly in front of him was a hand held game, but this wasn't an ordinary game though. He reached up to it and picked it up.

Whiskers: "It's the complete Monkey Maniacs series! This has all 8 games on it. I've only played number 6 so who knows what the other 7 are! I must buy it!"

Completely forgetting to read the price tag, Whiskers went straight to the checkout.

Cashier: "That will be 121 shiny rocks."

Whiskers' excited look suddenly turned to a shocked look and then sad.

Whiskers: "Heh heh. I only have 20 shiny rocks."

Cashier: "Sorry son, you better save up more."

Whiskers: "Sniff…sniff. Ok."

He left the store in defeat and noticed Brandy across the way in another door. He got close enough to listen in and could hear her talking to her friends.

Brandy: "This will be the best Christmas ever!"

Lola Bola: "How's that, Brandy?"

Brandy: "I have a ton of money for Christmas presents. I can easily get everything on my list plus have lots leftover."

Lola Bola: "How much do you have?"

Brandy: "Exactly 1,000,000 shiny rocks."

Lola Bola: "Aye Yea! Where on earth did you get that much?"

Brandy: "Whiskers and I found a bag full of shiny rocks in the bottom of the river a couple months ago."

Lola Bola: "Wait, you mean the bag you lost when over a waterfall? I thought you didn't have that anymore."

Brandy: "I found a way to recover it from Gaspar. I simply told him that a bag of shiny rocks was bad luck. Hahaha!"

Whiskers couldn't believe his eyes. Brandy not only lied to him but she was also hogging all the shiny rocks to herself. With not much brains though, he resumed looking for a good Christmas gift. A weird looking store caught his attention in the corner of the mall. The lights were on inside but no one was there. Still, he couldn't help but enter it. He walked pass a sign on the wall saying the store had been closed for 20 years. The shelves throughout this store were surprisingly stocked despite it being closed for a long time. A strange looking brick suddenly caught Whiskers' attention in the corner of the store. He went over and picked it up. On the brick, there were three letters which were GOS.

Whiskers: "GOS?"

He examined it more carefully and found on the bottom of it what looked like a rusty button of some sorts. Being curious, he pressed the button and ended up breaking it since it was so old. Suddenly, a bright light came from the brick and then sparkles. Whiskers ran for cover after portions of his fur were burned by the sparkles. The brick shook violently and within moments burst into flames before breaking apart into million pieces. A green glow remained in its place and suddenly went through one of the walls into another store.

Meanwhile, Whiskers slowly climbed out of his hiding spot and noticed the brick was gone. All that remained was a black spot in the floor of the old store of where it exploded.

Whiskers: "Gee…What was that? Oh well, it's gone now whatever it was."

He left the store and headed into another just as someone entered the previous store with two other people. It was a pair of snakes dressed in what looked like something you would see from area 52.

John: "Alright men..eh… I mean snakes, we need to locate the GOS brick and destroy it before it causes anymore harm."

Jack: "Sir, I've never heard of or seen this brick before. What exactly does it do?"

John: "Private, it's known as ghosts of Christmas spirit or Ghosts of Spirit for short. Do you all remember what happened to Edward when he got ahold of it?"

Zack and Jack: "Who's Edward?"

John: "Exactly. You never got to meet him because he's not around anymore! Now find that brick!"

The three snakes went throughout the store searching for the GOS brick, knocking over shelves and pushing over tables in the process. They were not successful though in locating the brick.

John: "Status report, private."

Jack: "We can't find it, sir."

John: "This is not good. Someone must have activated it! Keep a sharp lookout men!"

Meanwhile, Whiskers returned back to Brandy who was waiting for him near the exit of the mall.

Brandy: "Where have you been!? It's almost 8 o'clock at night and I haven't wrapped any presents yet!"

Whiskers: "I'm sorry, Brandy. Just that, it was hard locating the perfect gift for me this Christmas.

Brandy: "Sigh…well, were you successful at least?"

Whiskers: "I sure was! I got myself a couple of gifts."

Brandy: "Glad to hear it, Whiskers. Let's home. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

Whiskers: "Right behind you, Brandy!"

They both began to climb up into the tree house when suddenly the same green glow appeared and went into Brandy's bed. It was completely undetected by either of them and it disappeared into Brandy's bed just as Brandy opened the door to the tree house. She entered with several big bags while Whiskers entered with a tiny bag directly behind her.

Brandy: "Ugh… it's way too late to even think of wrapping presents. I'll just to do it tomorrow."

She set her bags down and went into the bathroom to change clothes. Whiskers reached into her bag and pulled out a book he had bought. It was titled "The Christmas Carol" by Charles Dicken. He climbed into her bed and began to read it.

Brandy emerged from the bathroom a bit later and climbed into her bed.

Brandy: "Good night, Whiskers."

Whiskers: "Night, Brandy."

Brandy fell asleep in her bed while Whiskers continued to read his book. Suddenly, the entire tree house began to shake, just as Whiskers read about Jacob in his book.


End file.
